Ready Player One : The sixth Gunther
by Chuck ra
Summary: disclaimer : picture doesn't belongs to me and ready player one and all of it's character belongs to their respective owner. I only own my OC Follow the story of Jason Langford Otherwise known as Soren. A full Time treasure Hunter and egg hunter on an adventure of a lifetime. searching for invisible keys and taking down an evil corporate and making a name for himself
1. Chapter 1 : Planet DOOM

Total Chaos. That's all anyone can say when they laid their eyes planet DOOM. Being one of the most dangerous planet on the OASIS planet doom is a popular place for players to grab quick cash.

All hell break loose, explosions, and gunshots filled the dark atmosphere. Battlecries and screams of agony pierced the night sky.

In the midst of chaos a dark clothed figure weaved through the shadow, staying out of view. Using the navigational system linked to his red dome helmet.

" It should've been close from here" he said to no one in particular. However his musing is interrupted by a battlecry coming from an armored figure that charge at him, riding what seems to be a mechanical scorpion.

Wasting no time he leap out of the way, whipped out his revolver, mercy from it's holster on his right thigh. he fires three shots in quick successions. the first shot cracks the attacker's shield, the second one shatters it, and the last one pierced through the player like glass.

Soren land gracefully and charge through the mass of players firing his revolver with surprising accuracy, considering how bulky it is. He cut through the masses killing any player that unfortunate enough to stand on his and his four barrelled revolver path.

he stopped dead on his track when he saw a glimpse of a player that modeled after a certain claw wielding slasher, he jumps at soren giving soren full view of his dreadfully sharp claws.having alittle to no time react soren point mercy at the claw wielding maniac only to see bursts of bullet piercing his would be attacker shattering him to million pieces.

Soren dodge out of the bullets way and glance at the player that save him. He's a massive man with dark skin and bald head. He also has mechanical parts replacing his mid section and mechanical arms.

Soren point his revolver at the massive man, surprising him. He fires mercy and take out a player that tries to sneak up behind him.

before he knows it they stand back to back with the massive man taking out players around them with brutal efficiency. Soren with his revolver and the massive man with his MA5 assault rifle.

"I'M RELOADING" says the massive man, while reloading his assault rifle.

"Got it" Soren says covering the massive man while he reloads.

They continue fighting until the last threat has been taken out. They turn arround and stare at each other with Soren has to look upwards due to height difference.

"Well played" soren says

"You too" says the massive man before they jump a step back and point their gun at each other.

"Sorry, buddy, but this is an all out deathmatch. and the artifact is mine" soren says, training his revolver at the massive man.

"Heh, agreed. Don't think i'm gonna easy on ya"

however their stare down was interrupted by a blinding light that envelope the entire area. The light comes from one of the hill top where a gauntlet sits on the middle of the light.

"The artifact" soren says. the artifact is a "Gregarius 120" a gauntlet that allows the wielder into giant robot of their choice for two minutes.

Wasting no time Soren reach down to the compartment on his belt taking out a flashbang and throwing it to the distracted man.

Having no time to react the flashbang blind the massive man and he left falling on the ground disoriented.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!!" the massive man bellows

"Sorry, no hard feelings" soren says while sprinting to the gauntlet. He leap through the air taking out his revolver and shooting at a player that looked like raynor from starcraft taking him out.

He land gracefully and run to the artifact. however he's stopped by a pair of sword wielding warriors. the red samurai armored player swing his katana at him, barely missing his neck and grazing his shield. He took a step back and point his revolver at the red samurai only for him to dodge out of the way.

the other player, a yellow armored ninja manage to sneak up on him and swing his dual blade at soren.

having just a little time to react soren brought up his left hand stopping the blade with his gauntlet. It manage to soften the blow but still cost him some health. he swing his right hand at the ninja hitting him on the side of his head with the butt of his gun. the attack manage to disorient the ninja giving soren enough time to spartan kick him on the chest, sending him down the hill.

Soren turn around expecting the samurai to attack him. What he sees however is the samurai running up the hill, trying to reach the gauntlet. Knowing he can no longer catch up to him, he takes out a hydra sniper rifle, one of Vincent Valentine's weapon from dirge of cerberus video game.

He stare sown the scope, hold his breath, and squeeze the trigger. Not realizing a certain mechanical man running up to him, shoulder tackling him to the ground, and causing him to miss his shot.

Soren recover quickly and pointing his rifle to the massive man, glaring behind his helmet. before he can pull the trigger a blinding light envelop the area, on top of the hill the samurai stand proud, holding the gauntlet like a trophy, signs of his victory.

Soren looks at the visage dejectedly. He holster his rifle, slumped his shoulder and falling to his rear.

"*sigh, Dammit i was so close" he says dejectedly.

"looks like Daito got it" the massive man says behind him.

"Daito? you mean the red guy?"

"Yeah, he's one of the top player of OASIS"

"Huh, is that so? BTW i'm Soren" soren says extending his hand.

The massive man looks at soren's hand with puzzled expression.

"Aren't you mad? I just prevent you from getting that artifact"

"Meh... no hard feelings, i just have to try harder next hunt". Soren says nonchalantly.

The massive man took his hand grasping it with his equally massive hand.

"The name's Aech"

"Nice to meet you Aech"

"Likewise" Aech says.

They make their way out of planet doom, all the while making small talk. he found out that Aech is a gunther and he's going to participate on the race.

"so, are you gonna take part on the race?" Aech asked Soren.

"Hell yeah, for a treasure hunter like me Halliday' Egg is the ultimate treasure. i'm hoping to find it one day." Soren says enthusiastically.

"So you're also a gunther. What clan are you from?"

"Nah, i don't clan up. I like to consider myself an independent treasure hunter"

"*chuckle, whatever you say.I don't clan up either. Well, I guess i'll see you on the race."

"Sure, See ya" Soren says, fist bumping Aech.

"First to the key..." Aech say while pointing his fist up

"First to th egg" Soren say mimicking the action. With that they go their separate way.

A/N

phew... finally done. i had so much fun writing this chapter. Anyway, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so any suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know what i lack and what i need to improve on the comment.

Peace out.


	2. Chaoter 2 : the stacks

Jason sighed as he logged out of the Oasis. He remove the visor from his head and removed his haptic gloves before jumping out of the makeshift immersion rig that he bought cheap from one of his acquaintance. He look around his simple looking flat until his gaze fell onto a mirror mounted on his wardrobe. A pair of dark green orbs belong to a young man in his early twenties stare back at him. He fixed his slightly messy jet black hair as he check on his face. He never considered to be bad looking and his tall and slightly muscular stature helps add to his appeal. He move away from the mirror before grabbing his jacket from the hook on the wall and walked to his door. He put on a pair of worn out working boots and get out of his save Haven before locking it.

This "save" Haven is actually the lowest part of a tall makeshift building that made of stacks of RVs. Hence where the name came from. "Stacks." He got it cheap because it's located at the bottom. And only the brave and the desperate, or the combination of both that dare to live on the bottom of the stacks. Since the building itself never followed any standard safety procedure, the odds of a stacks falling over or collapsing on its tenant is as high as the number of people that lived inside it.

He walked down the street, filled with junkies, alcoholic and some people with tired looking expression plastered all over their face. Overall, the world is a pretty depressing place outside the Oasis. That's why people tend to escape the real world and prefer to spend the rest of their time in the sweet simulation of Oasis. Ignoring the fact that the world they're living in is dying and humans are on the verge of extinction.

He soon arrived at a shabby looking restaurant that's modeled after 80's style diner. Well, tried to be modeled. Seeing the state of the place. Sweet smell of coffee and slightly greasy smell of grilled bacon invade his nostril the moment he entered the place.

"You're here early." Said a middle aged man with brown slicked back hair he has a stocky build with a friendly looking face, along with similar eye colour to Jason.

"Yeah, I finished earlier than i expected." He said as he took a seat at the counter.

"How did it go?" He asked as he walked over to him. Putting a glass of coffee in front of Jason.

"I didn't get it. Some top level A hole grabbed it before I can." He sighed tiredly. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Aww, Don't sweat it. I'm sure you'll do better next time."

"I really wish I got some of your positivity." Jason sighed as he slumped onto the counter.

"How did it go?" He asked the middle aged man.

"Well, the examination? I'll live." The man shrugged as he clean some glasses from the counter behind him.

"I'm serious, dad. How did it go?!" Jason said with a annoyed tone.

"Kid, I told you to not worry about me. Just focus on what you're doing right now." His father said, not looking at him.

"That doesn't stop me from being worried... Look if there's anything y-"

"I told you, you don't have to worry about it. The only thing you can do to help me is go back home."

"I told you I can't do that. I need a better connection, a decent place to place my rig and... Look... This Oasis is the only place I can go to get decent cash. As soon as your operation is done we're going to get a new place. A real home. I promise." Jason said to his father. Determination could be seen on his face.

"Fine. Just take care of yourself will ya?" His father sighed and turned around. Finally looking at him.

"I promise! Look... I gotta go now. Wish me luck!" Jason said as he get up from his seat and finished the rest of his coffee before putting the cup back on the counter and walked away.

"Leaving so soon? Where are you going?"

"To a race." Jason shrugged with a smirk as he walked out of the room. His father only shakes his head and pick up the dirty cup, carrying on with his duty.


End file.
